


Signs Point To Yes

by robotsnchicks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coincidences, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 01:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13284138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robotsnchicks/pseuds/robotsnchicks
Summary: A series of coincidences conspire to remind Dean of his New Year's resolution—To ask Cas out.





	Signs Point To Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [jhoom's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom) Reverse Emoji Celebration! 
> 
> I chose this set of prompts: 8 Ball, Headphones, and Thinking Face
> 
> A huge thank you to [profound-boning](http://archiveofourown.org/users/farawaystardust/pseuds/profound-boning) for the beta!

“Should I ask Cas out?” Dean asks the Magic 8-Ball one more time.

‘ _Without a Doubt_ ’ appears in the murky liquid.

He groans and tosses it onto his unmade bed. It makes no sense. No matter how many times Dean shakes the stupid thing, it keeps rotating between the same three answers: _Yes_ , _Without a Doubt_ , and _Outlook Good_.

He _knows_ that there are a lot more possibilities than that. Just last week it had spit out a slew of negative answers when he’d tried to use it to settle an argument. He must have shaken it twenty times this morning though, without a single negative or non-committal response. He knows it’s just a stupid toy—a gag gift Charlie gave him as a dig at his indecisiveness—but at this point its answers have taken on a disproportionate importance. If he can just get the toy to give him a single No, he’ll feel justified in backing out of his New Year’s resolution to ask Cas out.

As it is though, the situation is hazy. He’d better ask again later.

***

By the time he gets to work, the morning’s frustrations are barely on his mind. Rufus and Bobby are out of town and Dean's going to need to bust his ass if he wants to make it home in time for board game night.

 

He’s concentrating so hard that he doesn’t realize something is strange until a half dozen songs have played. But when the strains of Led Zeppelin’s “Thank You” fade out and are replaced by Queen’s “Love of my Life,” a sinking sensation fills him. Next up is “Love Song” by AC/DC. Dean's fingers twitch but he manages to resist pulling out his phone until “I Want To Know What Love Is” comes on. He jabs at his phone, smearing grease on it as he desperately advances to the next track. And the next.

It's just like the incident this morning. Dean has all these songs in his library, but the order they’re playing in is more than suspicious. Where’s “Immigrant Song” or “For Those About to Rock”? Sweat beads on his forehead as he cycles through love song after love song. 

When he sees Metallica cross his screen he breathes a sigh of relief. When he realizes it's “Nothing Else Matters” he tears his headphones off. 

He drags himself out from under the car and stalks over to the old stereo in the corner. One of the speakers is out, but it'll do in a pinch. He snaps it on just long enough to hear McCartney wailing “Maybe I'm Amazed” before turning it back off.

He'll probably be more efficient without music to distract him anyway.

The day crawls by at a sloth's pace but it’s eventually time to head home. When he gets to Baby, he pauses with his hand at the radio before he digs out a Black Sabbath tape instead. When “N.I.B.” plays he shrugs. He can handle love songs about Satan.

As he drives home, it feels like he’s under attack. Exclamations of ‘Yes!’ ‘Don’t delay!’ and ‘Call now!’ seem to be on every billboard. He purposefully keeps his eyes on the road but it’s useless. As he idles at a red light, he glances to the flower shop on the left and tenses. The sign for ‘A Basketful of Whimsy’ has lost most of its letters.

The only ones remaining are ‘ASK HIM.’

Dean is feeling more than a little paranoid by the time he gets home. He isn’t sure what to expect when he walks in the door, but at first glance all is normal. The coffee table is covered in a scattering of half empty takeout cartons from the Chinese restaurant down the street, and Charlie and Sam are sitting on the floor unpacking the pieces of the Wayward Sisters board game. Cas slumps on the couch, his takeout forgotten on the coffee table as he squints at the character cards in his hands. 

Dean mutters his hellos to Charlie and Sam and then throws himself down beside Cas. He picks through the cartons until he finds the sweet and sour pork, casting a suspicious eye at the fortune cookies on the table. 

When Cas still doesn’t look up from the game cards Dean nudges his shoulder. “What're they in Latin? Just pick one.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Like you’re one to talk.” He reads a moment longer before setting two of the cards aside.

“So?” Dean asks around a mouthful of pork.

“I’m trying to decide between Kaia and Claire.” 

Dean balances his food in his lap and takes the remaining cards from Cas. “Yeah, both seem really fun to play. Kaia’s special ability should be really handy.”

“True.” Cas frowns at the cards in his hands. “I really like Claire’s backstory though, and how resilient she is.” 

They spend the next ten minutes discussing the different character options and going back and forth about who they want to play. They gravitate closer together and Cas lets his knee fall against Dean’s. It’s a gentle—barely even there—pressure, but it makes it much more difficult for Dean to concentrate. 

By the time Charlie and Sam are finished setting up the board, Cas has picked Claire but Dean is still too flustered to decide. Cas squeezes Dean’s knee as he gets up from the couch to go sit with the others.

The ghost of the touch lingers as Dean watches Cas sit down on the floor with the others. There’s a camaraderie in their group that he’s always been wary to change but the more he watches his makeshift family, the more he realizes how ridiculous that is. Of course things are going to change. There’s always going to be something looming on the horizon, and whether it’s positive or negative, what really matters is how they handle it. And he has faith that their little group will survive just about anything—even Dean asking Cas out and subsequently crashing and burning.

The fortune cookies on the table catch his eyes again. He picks one up and toys with it. He might as well ask the universe one last time. His thumbs are pushing into the cookie to open it when Charlie leans over and whispers something in Cas’ ear that sends him into peals of laughter. His eyes and nose both crinkle in his excitement and when he notices Dean watching him he beckons him over with a gummy grin.

Dean sets the fortune cookie back down on the table. It doesn’t matter what it says. 

He wipes his damp palms on his jeans and quickly makes his way over to rest of the group, kneeling next to Cas before he loses his nerve.

Cas turns and glances at Dean's empty hands. He offers a gummy smile and teases, “Still can't decide who you want to play? Do you need me to grab your Magic 8-ball?”

His smile turns questioning as Dean shakes his head and grabs Cas’ hand. “No, this is one decision I'm happy to make on my own. Cas? Will you go out with me?”

Instead of answering, Cas leans in and places the softest of kisses on Dean’s lips.

Dean returns the gentle pressure until his smile is too wide to continue. 

It wasn’t exactly an answer, but signs point to yes. 

 

~~It’s isn’t until a week later that Dean remembers that coincidences don’t exist. He corners Charlie and finally gets her to confess that she hacked his Magic 8-Ball and Sam tampered with his spotify playlists. Unbeknownst to Dean, if he’d actually opened the fortune cookies the cat would have been out of the bag immediately.~~

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](https://robotsnchicks.tumblr.com/)


End file.
